


Not Enough

by Jodlet



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodlet/pseuds/Jodlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusuf always wants more. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Another old work from somewhere else/ Thanks and enjoy/

He was no stranger to the slide of another man's skin upon his own, nor was he a stranger to sword roughened hands, the hard planes of muscle or the rhythmic sound of naked flesh slapping against more naked flesh. Groaning a little louder and clenching around Ezio's cock, Yusuf found himself clinging to the other Assassin just so that he was not thrown off the other side of the desk, “Y-you have a lot of vigour...nnngh...for...for an old man.”

Ezio chuckled hoarsely and switched from controlled thrusts to grinding himself against the other's insides, “And you have less than I would expect from a young, fit, man,” He ran a hand up Yusuf's stomach, carefully avoiding the straining erection, the action resulted in a low whine from the younger man and Ezio's hand collecting the other's previous release that had splattered his belly. “Not that I am complaining,” Gold eyes watched as Yusuf sat up a little on the table and grabbed his wrist, guiding it to his mouth and then proceeded to lick the mess from his palm, paying special attention to between his fingers and sucking on the tips, “Merda...” 

“You surprised me.” 

“You told me to 'give it to you'”

“...Just...stop teasing me!” Yusuf bucked his hips, the maddening grinding just shy of his prostate was fraying his nerves. And it was giving his Mentor time to crack wise at him – it wasn't his fault! He had asked Ezio not to be careful with him, he wanted a quick, rough encounter so that he could let off some steam and get back to work. Usually he could fuck one of the others but Ezio exuded charisma and strength and just about every attractive thing that turned the younger man on – he wanted to be under this man, whining and moaning like a street whore.   
So after the Italian had driven him to the brink of insanity with his careful preparation, which involved a clever tongue, four talented fingers and copious amounts of oil, Yusuf had been panting and begging to have the other stretch him open. 

 

Ezio had started slowly, the blunt tip of his cock breaching the tight ring of muscle with a pleasant burn that made Yusuf whimper and then keen loudly as he was stretched open around the thick length until he had glared at the man and ordered him to, 'Just give it to me, bastard!” ...And Ezio had. His bright eyes had taken on a predatory light and a small smirk had made it's way onto scarred lips, without any preamble Ezio had grabbed the man's hips and speared him quite effectively, his cock jabbing and sliding along Yusuf's pleasure spot so perfectly that he had come there and then. The warmth that had spilled across his stomach nothing compared to the heat of his blushing cheeks. And of course Ezio had been so proud of himself, had made a few sly comments that Yusuf could not reply to because he was panting so hard.

A hand ran through his dark hair and Yusuf opened his eyes just enough to glimpse the man's wicked expression, “Are you sure you can handle it?” A string of foreign curses were the older man's only answer followed by a threat that translated closely to 'Hook blade', 'balls' and 'remove'. A hard thrust in silenced the threat quickly and replaced it with a wanton sound that made Ezio twitch. He pulled out completely and grabbed Yusuf's shoulders, flipping the man around and bending him over the desk before pushing back into the hot, tight hole waiting for him. They groaned at the same time, both glad the den was abandoned and would be for a few more days, there was no need to be quiet or limit their movements to avoid attention.

Yusuf braced himself against the desk using his chest and shoulders, his hands reaching behind to grasp his arse cheeks and spread them, silently asking for more. The Italian took the hint, leaning over his partner and planting his palms down either side of the man's waist began thrusting into the other Master. He alternated between quick, sharp jabs and deep, heavy thrusts that made Yusuf's body jerk further up the desk from the force, those made the younger man cry out hoarsely each time, nearly drowning out the sound of slapping skin.   
For Yusuf this was all he wanted, what he'd needed right from the beginning, he'd closed his eyes so that he could just feel the push and pull of something hard being driven into him, the delicious slide of Ezio inside of him, the sting of Ezio's body smacking against his, “Fuck...fuck fuck fuck! E-E-Ezio!! Ah...!” He wasn't going to last much longer but it was just shy of knocking him over the edge, he needed something else...but he couldn't think straight with the other ploughing into his hole so brutally he swore he'd bleed – bless this man and make him never stop! “It's not...enough...” He ground out through his teeth, body feeling like a tightly wound spring.

What more did he want?! Thought Ezio as he panted heavily from the exertion of trying to pound Yusuf through the desk, he could feel from how tightly the other squeezed him how close he was and to be honest, he wasn't far from his own end. The Assassin buried the fingers of his right hand into Yusuf's hair and gripped it tightly, standing straight he pulled the other man up with a sharp tug to the inky strands and bit into his shoulder hard enough to draw blood, “You are such a base creature...” He said quietly, pausing his hips so that he was buried comfortably, “Why is it that every time you ask me to fuck you,” He ground himself a little deeper, brushing that spot inside that made Yusuf's legs nearly buckle, Ezio's body and sharp pull of hair the only thing keeping him upright, “It is never enough? You always need a little hint of danger...”   
The sound of a hidden blade reached the younger man's ears and his cock twitched in excitement, followed by his entire body giving a shudder when cold metal slid up his chest, blood collecting on the edge from the bite delivered only moments ago and then a tiny knick on his collarbone had him breathing a little harder. “I am surprised you do not mess your trousers every time you get in a fight,”

“Who says I do not?” Yusuf said with a smirk and then let out a startled cry at another harsh tug at his hair and a blade being scraped oh so gently along his Adams apple, he didn't dare swallow – Ezio wouldn't hurt him on purpose but that didn't make him feel any safer. His only response was tightening his walls further around the man's dick and pushing his hips hesitantly into Ezio's, he was so hard right now he swore he'd explode and accidentally cut his own throat, “Enough...”

“As you wish, Yusuf.” Ezio let his fingers untangle from Yusuf's hair and trailed his hand down the hard muscles of the man's chest and stomach, a hitched breath came from the man and a nervous glance at both the blade and the hand near his purpling erection, “Trust me.” And with that the Italian wrapped his fist around Yusuf's cock and gave one firm stroke – more than enough to push him over.

Yusuf was torn between panic and pleasure as his body jerked violently, he felt the sting of metal on his throat and was sure he'd slashed it open, not having heard the blade slide back into its bracer. He fell forward with a heavy thud on the desk, gasping for breath and still moaning as his climax spurted across his stomach, the desk, the hand still around him – his hole was too sensitive to the feel of Ezio thrusting into it again until he seized up and pulled out to let his release land like hot wax onto Yusuf's abused entrance and dribble down his balls and thighs.   
Without the man's support the Ottoman Assassin's legs gave out and he hit the stone floor, his hand around his throat as if expected to find it open, “You bastard...I thought I had cut my throat!” He was too tired to sound angry and in truth he wasn't overly mad, that had been the hardest release he'd had in a while...he would have died happy at least.

“It did not even make you bleed,” Kneeling beside his friend, Ezio helped Yusuf to kneel as well, checking his neck for damage, “Not a mark,” he ran his hands through black hair, soothing the aching scalp and placing a kiss to the side of the man's head, “I made you bleed here,” a kiss went to the bite over his shoulder, “Here,” one to his collarbone, “And here.”

Yusuf cried out against the man's shoulder as two fingers pushed into him, “E-enough! I can not...” Ezio chuckled again and pulled his fingers out, watching as semen and spots of blood fell to the floor between the man's legs.

“Bene.”


End file.
